


Should never left unspoken

by lunareflect



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Cohabitation, Confession, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunareflect/pseuds/lunareflect
Summary: Bokuaka Week 2020: #1 ConfessionWhere Bokuto confess everyday to Akaashi and always get the same reply.Is it really the same?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862254
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: BokuAka Week, Bokuaka Week 2020





	Should never left unspoken

Green eyes, beautifully toned complexion, silky black curls — Bokuto can never wish for more, he owns the best partner. Akaashi is beautiful inside and out, his physical aesthetics are just bonuses, without them Akaashi is still a top notch pick for Bokuto.

Watching Akaashi as he flip the burnt side of the toast. Busies himself as he prepare a cup of coffee, just one — for both of them, a taste too familiar no one can satisfy a coffee for him as Akaashi’s lips are part of the formula. Bokuto watches this everyday as he sat on the tower chair on the diner side. He wishes for this kind of everyday life. Only the slight clinging of the kitchen utensils can be heard and some squeaking canary birds from the small window. Akaashi’s movements are the finest, he never once broke a cup of porcelain unlike Bokuto.

Living together, seeing each other’s faces first in the morning, hearing Akaashi’s voice “Good morning Bokuto-san.” which he never says ahead of him, as it is always Akaashi to wake up first and watch him as he shrinks sleeping in the mattress.

It is just the whole time admiring Akaashi, who he loves the most. Bokuto smiles to himself most of the time for the same reason of seeing his favorite view, Akaashi would just raise a brow at him with a “What is it Bokuto-san?” and he will just reply with a chuckle.

Everyday he cherishes the blissful moments with his beloved one. He still plays volleyball and Akaashi is still there, not to set for him this time but to cheer for him from the benches. He knew he is the only ace for Akaashi.

Falling in love everyday is breathtakingly surreal, over and over with the same man. Heart is full even the recesses was owned by Akaashi and a little partition for volleyball. The heavy lidded man must have enchanted him.

He watches Akaashi as air brushed the man’s hair — as he open the balcony where they always spent their weekend breakfast, in front was a refreshingly green garden. Akaashi wearing an utterly oversized shirt of Bokuto that almost hide his shorts. That was a sight to behold for him.

“Bokuto-san you should put your shirt on, you might get a cold.” Akaashi who never failed to look after him, who always concern himself to him. Just wearing the creased sweat pants fresh from the bed. Every inch of him might have been memorized by Akaashi, “Look, you just got a mosquito bite.” Akaashi again acting like a mother owl. “It was there since like... last night?” Bokuto defenses. “No, Bokuto-san I am sure that was new.” Akaashi is a quiet person, who only speak all things relevant.

Bokuto would just put both hands up as a sign that he yields.

“Fine I’ll put my shirt on, after I say today’s confession.” Bokuto hugs Akaashi from behind caressing the hollows of his abs with warm hands.

“Hmmm what is it Bokuto-san?” Akaashi hums in a tone like he expected this to happen already.

“I love you Keiji.” Bokuto as he kisses Akaashi’s nape.

“I hear that everyday...” Akaashi smiles as he arrange some bread on the platter. “My confession will always be the same, I love you too Koutaro.” Then a genuine smile scaped Akaashi’s lips.

For both of them the weight of their everyday’s confession increases as they say it once more. Never failing to remind each other’s love is like a norm to this love owls. One rule Bokuto has to himself is that when it comes to love, things should never left unspoken. He might be saying the same thing everyday but it was not in the least redundant as it is more passionate everytime he says this magic word.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this filled your Bokuaka thirst a little. 
> 
> Really love this ship.
> 
> #bokuakaweek2020
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Kudos/comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
